


Brooklyn Baby

by The_MoonBear



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, I got the idea listening to a lot of Lana del Rey, I'm really bad at tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, but this is basically bi!Thorin having it hard for Thranduil, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MoonBear/pseuds/The_MoonBear
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield takes pride in being the president of the Sons of Anarchy, a well respected man and the responsible of keeping danger away from his town. But when the young runaway Thranduil Greenleaf comes to Charming carrying a troubled past with him, he knows his whole world might turn upside down. His heart has always been lonely and desperate for a home, but he has a town to take care of before worrying for the whims of his own heart. Let alone his own family. Thranduil had enough with men at his young age, but then again he never had a man with a true heart of gold before. All he wants is a place to call home. Could it be that there is a place where they can both get what they need?---------------------------Hey homies! I'm reposting this story and I really want to give it a proper ending this time. The first version was published in 2015 so in essence it's the same story but I changed some bits and I feel much more confident this time.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Brooklyn Baby

"Hey dipshit, we're going to Elrond's, you coming?", Bilbo asked heading inside the messy bedroom on the back of the club house.

The dipshit in question was leaving the restroom wearing only a pair of worn out skinny jeans. His long black hair with strands of silver here and there was hanging loose at his back. Thorin Oakenshield was a fine man by any standards, and as Bilbo often told him, he would never have to rely on charity to get laid.

"We as in...?", he asked, grabbing the cleanest shirt he was able to find among the piles of laundry from at least two weeks. The black tank top he grabbed smelled decently, he decided.

"We as in Dwalin, Faramir, Éomer and your nephews. And me, of course", he pointed out with a smirk.

"Kili? He's supposed to take the SAT tomorrow, what the fuck is he doing going out with us?", Thorin said frowning in disbelief.

''Then you grab him by the ear and send him home, problem solved'', Bilbo suggested.

''Yeah, remember last time I tried doing that? How did that go?''

''Point taken'', Bilbo agreed.

"I guess being expelled three times over the past two years is not enough for him, he's going hard for that ruined life", Thorin continued as he retrieved a blue shirt from the pile of laundry. It still smelled like his last lover, he thought as he put it on. He didn't even remember their name. Irene, Isaac, something.

''Éomer was trying to persuade him not to go, but he gave him the usual smirk and he let it go way too quickly''

''And you didn't say anything either, little shit?''

"Dude, don't kill the messenger, his brother also told him not to come but he insisted", Bilbo said shrugging. "You voted he joined the club, now let him play the part or revoke his patch if you dare".

Thorin grunted for playing himself.

"He's eighteen, Bill, not thirty, let him ruin his life when he's thirty''

"Well... you're thirty seven and I don't see you getting your life in order, Thorin", Bilbo remarked, getting a dirty pair of socks being tossed at his mouth with remarkable speed. He cursed the tosser as they both laughed.

"Anyway, you coming tonight?", Bilbo asked again grabbing the leather vest from the chair next to the bed and tossing it at Thorin's direction, who was fixing his hair in a messy bun. The man sighed.

"Did I even have a choice in the first place?", he agreed, and putting on the leather vest he followed his triumphant smiling best friend towards the entrance of the house club, where his brothers and nephews were already starting the party.

He had to hold back a shriek when he saw Kili having two vodka shots in a row.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were arriving at Elrond's in a roaring row of bikes with Thorin at the head.

As much as he hated the responsibility sometimes, he had to recognize that being the president of a motorcycling club was also one of the coolest things in the world. He loved riding, he loved sharing his passion with his brothers, and he also loved being admired. Sure, being respected and getting favors from everybody was also a great side effect, but the sheer glow in people's eyes when he passed them by riding his Harley was, deep inside, the reason why he loved being a rider.

In Charming, California, being a member of the Sons of Anarchy was like being royalty.

And the feeling intensified every time they stepped inside the bar and people immediately left their usual seats if they were taken. Girls surrounded them in a second, their favorite songs started playing, and a smiling joyful Elrond greeted them with cold beers.

"Thorin, old man, you look good", the owner of the bar said after hugging him. The broad man responded with a tired smile.

"You wish you could rock those forties like I do, don't ya?", he teased.

"Don't mention it, Arwen mentioned over dinner she'll apply to Harvard soon. College, Thorin, she was five and I had to take her to the park last week or so. When did I become an old fat bar owner with a grown up daughter, huh?", the man said, getting a chuckle from Thorin, who had no intentions of keep talking about Elrond's daughter around her father. Or children going to college, for that matter.

"Probably around the time I watched my two nephews turn legal and join the Sons", he pointed out with a long sip from his beer.

"So baby Kilian is an adult now, wow, I never got to toast with him or something"

"Oh, my brothers did, don't worry", Thorin said rolling his eyes. "I'm still trying to get rid of the stench of vomit they left in my garage, ugh", he said shaking his head, Elrond laughing at his friend's disgrace.

"Boys will be boys, old friend. And talking about boys and nephews, I hope I'm not bringing this up in a bad time'', Elrond casually started.

''Shoot'', Thorin agreed with a surprised smirk.

''See, my sort-of-nephew is in town and his father ordered me to get him a place and a job if possible, would you know of any of those available?", Elrond asked in a sudden low voice, as if he were slightly uncomfortable with the request.

"I'm sure I can find both if I pull the right strings, but... sort-of?", Thorin wondered. He had never heard of other relatives of Elrond other than his daughter and his late wife.

"He's the son of my brother in law, so political nephew I guess. Oropher is a dick as far as I'm concerned and we haven't seen each other since my wife died, but Thranduil is a good kid and Celebrian adored him, I want to make things right for him, he... well, he's been having it hard lately and it would be nice giving him a break", Elrond explained with a sort of urgent edge on his voice. Thorin immediately knew there was more about that kid that Elrond wouldn't say, but he decided that any person related to him was worth the effort and a little mystery.

"I'd love to help, sure. I'll make some calls tomorrow. Where is he staying now?".

"Upstairs. He stepped down from the bus not even five hours ago so my house is not exactly fit for visits. I gave him the, uhm, courtesy room", the man said trying really hard not to glance meaningfully at Dwalin and failing miserably. Thorin smirked at that. Poor kid.

"Alright then, I'll keep Dwalin away", Thorin replied with a half smile, eyeing the ginger beauty who was sitting on the bald man's lap and pretty honest about her intentions. He hoped in his heart that they had somewhere else to spend the night.

"You should meet him, I can go get him if that's alright'' Elrond suggested with just enough enthusiasm to spark Thorin's curiosity. _What is he not telling me?_

''Sure, I'd love to'', he agreed with a shrug instead. Elrond nodded in turn and walked away from the bar towards the stairs.

Thorin reclined on the worn out wood from the bar, thinking about how the quiet night he had planned turned into the usual mess his life was around the club. He found himself studying the table where his family was loudly drinking and joking with each other.

Faramir and Éomer were challenging one another to take shots, and by the looks of it Faramir was about to scandalously lose. Dwalin had discarded the girl already, and he was now fighting over the peanut bowl with Fili while Bilbo took advantage of the situation and discretely ate them. As for Kili, he was lost in a sort of happy place where he was just proud of being a part of that mess. He briefly caught Thorin's eyes and winked at him. Thorin shook his head smiling and called him with a nod. The teenager stumbled towards his uncle without letting go of his beer.

''I thought you got it last time we talked about mixing drinks and riding afterwards, kid'', Thorin scolded his younger nephew.

''Don't worry, I'm staying at Pippin's tonight so I'm keeping the bike at Elrond's parking, she'll be safe'', Kili explained sounding like he was trying his hardest to be a responsible adult.

''So I guess taking the SATs tomorrow is out of the question'', Thorin threw the punch as casually as he could, and yet he couldn't avoid the acid stare Kili gave him.

''Dude, you promised'', he demanded as he jumped from his place at the bar and tried to go back to the table.

''I know, sorry, come back here for a minute'', Thorin asked with a tired sigh. Kili went back to his spot but he was now visibly annoyed.

''It's only the first call, I'll have like five more until I graduate'', Kili reminded his uncle as he played with the remains of his now hot beer in a poor attempt of avoiding his gaze.

''I know kid, I don't mean to push you over or anything, I just thought you'd want to get over with is as soon as posible'', Thorin tried to explain, ''and if we find out now where you can go, well... we could start saving''

''Do you even know if I want to...?'', Kili started, but he was interrupted by a loud grunt coming from their table and they had to find out what the hell had happened. All the men shouted and cheered at once when Faramir refused the shot and Éomer took the last one standing on the chair, being applauded by his brothers.

An affectionate smile reached Thorin's lips.

''Go, we'll talk later'', Thorin conceded patting his nephew's shoulder so he could join the celebration. He gave him a crooked smile as he jumped straight at Faramir's back, who had already forgotten he had lost and he was now busy keeping the peanuts away from Bilbo's reach.

Thorin didn't lost the smile. They could be a pain in the ass 24/7, but as sure as hell those men were the thing he loved the most in the world. Tired, broken, shattered to the bones, he would've been happy and willing to bleed for them anytime, anywhere, to keep them safe.

They were all he needed in the world to feel whole.

His true family.

"Thorin, this is my nephew, Thranduil Greenleaf"

Elrond's return was so sudden that Thorin felt like a idiot when he realized he had been reciting an inner soliloquy about some dudes he hanged out with.

He would never be able to answer why he expected finding a young clone of his old friend when he turned around to meet the guy in question, because _Holy Fucking Mother of Christ_ , he was certainly not expecting that blond beauty to appear in front of him.

The man standing a little shy in front of him was young, very young, probably not much older than Fili, who was twenty three. He was tall and slender, with the kind of features you would think Scandinavian royalty would have. His face was pale and smooth, and the lights of the bar gave it a mystical glow. Or was it just his own astonishment that made his brain buzz? His long silver golden hair hung in a careless ponytail at his back, a few strands of loose hair framing his fair face. Thorin thought he probably looked stupid staring at him, because the thin lips of the young man half smiled in amusement and a spark appeared in his blue eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, deep and clear like the calm ocean in a cold morning. They were odd, not it a bad way, in a rare way. It was like looking into the eyes of an old soul, one that kept much more memories and wisdom than they showed at first. Shit, and he thought the inner soliloquy was bad. He was straight up composing cheesy poetry over some blonde teen he had just met.

He had to react before he damaged his reputation forever. He cleared his throat and offered a hand and a warm smile.

"Thorin Oakenshield, nice to meet you", he managed to say.

The young man smiled openly now, reaching for his calloused hand. Those elegant fingers were cold and soft, but the grip was firm, as if he tried to tell him not to trust his pretty face. _This fragile prince can totally kick my ass,_ Thorin thought. And yet, he had the sudden impulse to don't let go of the handshake, because Thranduil Greenleaf had a very cold hand and he wanted to warm it . _Dear Lord, what the hell was going on with him?_

"Alright then, I'll leave the two of you", Elrond said clearing his throat discretely. "Try not to scare him, old friend", he added arching an eyebrow at Thorin, who chuckled in response, disappointed of finally letting go that cold hand. Thranduil also was quietly laughing, and when he touched his collarbone with that same hand in a nervous motion Thorin felt a ferocious volcano erupt in his belly. _Well, well, well, what have we here..._

"I'm from New York, uncle, it takes more than a biker king to intimidate me", were the first words pronounced by him. Thorin was surprised to find out how deep Thranduil's voice was. Like his eyes, it felt like the voice of and old soul trapped in a beautiful young carcase.

And then Elrond left, and Thorin panicked over being left alone with such a beauty.

"Well, for the record you do are a little intimidating, your Majesty", Thranduil said in a casual tone after a few seconds. Thorin stared at his shoes before facing that handsome face again. He had not lost the smile yet.

''I swear to God I'm harmless, don't let the leather fool you''

''Then why pulling off the scary leather guy look at all?”, Thranduil demanded as he grabbed the beer Elrond had left him at some point over the bar. Thorin found one for himself, too.

''I don't know, it looks cool I guess?'', Thorin ventured shrugging. He got a huge smile and a short bubbly laughter from the blond man in return, and it was glorious.

''Cheers to that, Your Majesty'', he said clicking his bottle with Thorin's and then taking a long sip. Not once he broke eye contact with him, which did absolutely nothing to shut down Thorin's thoughts concerning Thranduil's mouth.

''Why do I get the feeling that you expected something different?'', Thranduil continued as soon as he left the half empty bottle on the counter.

 _Damn clever boy_ , Thorin said to himself as he took a proper chance to look at him without looking like a virgin nerd. The tip of a tattooed antler flashed over the loose collar of his shirt, and it threatened to make his knees weak. _Boy, do I like my men inked as fuck._

"Don't get me wrong, you truly are something to behold”, Thorin started with a crooked smile, ''but yeah, I think I somehow expected someone more..."

"Elrond-like?", Thranduil supplied with a fun smirk.

"Elrond-like is a good description, yeah", Thorin agreed taking a sip from his beer.

''In my defense I was actually related to my aunt Celebrian, not Elrond. Arwen and I do look like actual siblings, though'', he remarked with no intention whatsoever, but the mention of Arwen for the second time during that night felt like a slap for Thorin. 

"Anyway, sorry for disappointing you", Thranduil continued with a dash of irony in his voice. Thorin observed that his lips were shaped in a way that made it look like he was constantly pouting, and he found it tremendously adorable.

"Oh trust me, I'm far from disappointment right now", he said winking. Thranduil chuckled again, making Thorin blush at the musical sound of his laughter. Shit, did that man managed to wreck him in a single glance?

"To be fair, you're everything I expected you not to be", Thranduil confessed tilting his head with the ghost of a smoke in the corner of his lips.

"What would that be?"

"Elrond speaks of you in a way that made me picture a scary bearded husky king of bikers with a grim face". Thranduil paused to openly check him out then, and Thorin felt his gaze like a cold caress. He slightly shuddered.

"And you could certainly own the world if you wanted, but your beautiful eyes tell another story, don't they?", Thranduil continued shortening the distance between them, an appreciative smirk on his face as he approached.

Thorin took in a sharp breath. He had always believed that the scent of a person was a subtle underappreciated presentation card. And holy shit, that scent gave him such a great first impression. Thranduil smelled like cinnamon, warm wood and an autumn sun, if such scent existed. He had no better words to explain such a wonder.

Thorin suddenly felt too self aware and regretted not wearing a cleaner shirt.

"Are you alright?", Thranduil asked in a low voice. Thorin stared at him, at his suddenly concerned blue eyes, and forced to pull himself back together.

"Yeah, I'm good, sorry, I really have no idea what to do when I get a compliment so I go and look like an idiot until I get to react", he mumbled in a rush, brushing the moment off. Thranduil didn't move, but somehow Thorin felt like there was a sort of distance between them now. Fuck, he had screwed the moment, didn't he?

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just being honest", stated in a low voice again, actually pouting a bit.

_You fucking dimwit, Thorin Oakenshield._

"No need to apologize sweetheart, the fact that I'm a grown ass man who never learnt how to handle emotions has nothing to do with you", he quickly added, patting Thranduil's shoulder. As the smile formed in his lips again, Thorin played dumb at the fact that he had already given him a pet name, and he also tried really hard not to freak out over the fact that he was touching him. Damn, his shirt was cold, and he guessed the skin under it too. How could he smell so warm yet being so cold?

"Anyway, I should go back with my boys. I'll give you my number, alright?", Thorin continued writing his number in a napkin and handing it in to Thranduil. "You can call me anytime, if you need anything I'm always available. I'll be in touch so I can let you know about any apartment or job, alright sweetheart?".

There it was that 'sweetheart' again. _Shit._

"Works for me", Thranduil agreed with a nod, searching for something in his pockets. He retrieved a bubblegum wrapping paper and wrote something in it. "That one is my number, if... you know, something comes out".

Thorin smiled at the pink paper and the messy handwriting. He felt a warm and sharp pinch in his heart when he noticed Thranduil had written a heart over the i. _What a silly gorgeous bastard._

"Right, I'll see you around then, Thranduil", Thorin said walking towards the Sons' table. "Take care".

"Thorin", Thranduil called out when he was just about to take a seat. The man stood expectant, and Thranduil raised the corner of his lips in a teasing smile. "If nothing comes out, you can call me too", he said, and quickly turned around to return upstairs.

Thorin was still starstruck looking at the blur where Thranduil's golden hair had just been a second ago when he started feeling a small crowd piercing his nape. As soon as he grabbed a chair and got comfortable, the laser stares placed all at once over his face. Bilbo looked particularly eager.

"What?", Thorin demanded with an innocent smile.

"'what', he says", Bilbo mocked. "What _the fuck_ was that?"

"Yeah, when's the wedding, 'sweetheart'?", Fili added making kissing sounds, a burst of laughter emerging from the circle.

"May I be the best man? I can help you write your wedding vows", Faramir said clapping his hands like a child.

"Think of the kids, Thorin, get a room next time!", Dwalin said hugging Kili protectively, although the boy was not truly conscious of what was going on but he laughed nonetheless.

"Hey man, thought you might need this later", Éomer added tossing him a textured condom. Thorin tossed it back at him with a coarse laugh.

"Alright, I get it, cut it already!", Thorin said, an embarrassed smile spread on his lips.

"No but seriously man, what the fuck was that? I haven't seen that stupid face you're wearing right now since, I don't know, junior year?", Bilbo continued. Thorin wisely ignored the comment and composed the most serious expression he was able to. That was until he remembered Thranduil's face and epically failed.

"Okay now, you little shit. He's Elrond's nephew, he'll be around for a while and he thought I might help him finding a place and a job, that's it", Thorin explained loosely pretending not being compromised at all, knowing his easiness was sheer bullshit.

"Right", Bilbo sarcastically mumbled.

Thorin had to laugh at his best friend's I-buy-none-of-your-shit face.

"Fine, he's gorgeous as hell, so what? I'm a grown up man, I can deal with my own shit", he spat, slowly starting to get irritated by the whole show.

"Yeah, inform your dick about that fact, would ya?", Bilbo said bitterly. "I know you, Thorin, I know that stupid huge heart of yours so very well. Be careful, you look like a guy who's desperate to fall in love".

"Jeez, who's the biggest drama queen in town?", Thorin mocked, hugging the little man playfully.

But as the conversation flowed into an easy chaos again, Thorin discretely glanced at the stairs every few minutes expecting to find the slender young man and his golden autumn glow, and found himself wondering how right Bilbo would be this time.

It was too early to say, but as the scent of Thranduil filled his memory he felt in his guts that this one would be a hard fall.

He felt scared to death.

And he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

Thranduil was shaking with excitement like a teenager who had fallen in love with the substitute teacher.

For the fair share of men he had had throughout his life, dear Lord, Thorin Oakenshield was at least top three. He reflected such confidence, such majesty, the kind of air of a man who knew himself attractive and wouldn't play modest for anyone. But there he was, blushing at his sappy attempt of flirtation. And even so, he could foresee in the man's weary eyes a caring, gentle soul he could easily fall for. And, goddamn, the way he looked at him, like he was a rare jewel he had found by chance in a flea market? Priceless. And nurturing. It had been a long time since he had felt appreciated under someone's eyes. Did Thorin really like him?, Thranduil wondered, touching his face and remembering how the biker's eyes had felt like a caress on him. Had he found something in him that was worth being looked at? _Oh, shut up, you're pretty enough_ , he scolded himself. But then again, he didn't feel exactly pretty, isn't it?

He was standing eagerly at the top of the stairs, paying attention at the sounds downstairs, hoping to hear once more that throaty laugh amidst all the other meaningless voices.

"HAHAHAHA!"

 _Oh, there it is my sweet thunder_ , he thought with an unconscious smile, letting out the air he didn't know he was holding on. But he quickly lost his smile as all of the thoughts he had managed to keep out returned at the same time, kept hidden under the spell of Thorin's eyes for a moment.

As he walked backwards towards the creaky bed, he tripped with his old tote bag where he carried his wallet, phone, a book and a sweater. Somewhere in there he also carried a restraining order. Over the bed he eyed at the open Louis Vuitton travel bag with the few clothes he had managed to pack, and as a matter of fact the jeans he was wearing were the only pair he had with him. The LV bag? Stolen. A box next to it contained a coffee machine, a few plants, a few more books and a pair of boots. One of those books was also stolen. But then again, the bastard he had stolen it from wouldn't notice he had taken it. He could buy another one by just breathing, did he not?

The list in his head read itself. Runaway, homeless, penniless, emotionally broken. What a match, huh? It was too soon and too inappropriate to even think of getting involved with someone again. He had come to his uncle with the sole purpose of putting his life together, and that was his priority, not his stupid broken heart. He could fix it once he was back on his feet.

But as Thranduil got the muffled echo of Thorin's laughter again, his heart throbbed with hope, allowing himself dive for a second in the fantasy of finding a home, the respect and love of that beautiful man. And then the sound faded, and a deep void filled his chest again.

 _Have you forgotten already what brought you here? Didn't you have enough?_ , he scolded himself again. Like a reminder, the laceration in his ribs burned a little when he sighed.

He laid on the bed curling on himself, staring at his phone on the night table. He was still clutching the napkin with Thorin's number in his fist, wondering when would he call him. Or when he would find the courage to call himself.

Whatever might come first, he could hardly wait.

Yeah, loving the wrong person had lead him to his current misery, but that didn't mean he had run out of affection to give. For a very long time he had not been able to trust his instincts, but know he realized they had been simply been dormant. They were singing him quite a powerful song. And the song said that any direction his life could take from now on, it started with Thorin Oakenshield.

 _Welcome to your next mistake_ , a bitter little voice recited.

* * *

A little past 1 AM, Thorin made sure all of the brothers were fit for riding and he sent them home. After saying goodnight to Elrond and glancing one last time at the stairs where Thranduil would definitely not show up by then, he sighed and stepped outside to find his bike, feeling relieved that Kili kept his promise and left his bike there; he could pick it up in the morning.

As he fumbled with the helmet, he felt a little stupid thinking so much of a man he had talked to for five minutes several hours ago, one who had his number and didn't bother to text him. He had made it quite clear that he had given him his number in case he needed anything and he also made sure to assure him he was always available, but wasn't company something he could need? No? Anyway.

So when his phone buzzed in his pocket he felt such a rush of excitement that when he saw a woman's name on the screen he felt even more stupid. That was until he read the name again.

''Mmm...'', he grunted to himself. He thought about ignoring the text, but truth was he felt lonely enough for one night. And she was a smart, caring girl. Which is why it was wrong texting her back. That shit had been going on for too long now, it was only a matter of time for it to blow up on his face. Wanting her company was so damn wrong. But he wasn't so righteous as everyone thought, isn’t it?

So he opened the text.

(1.13) _Party's lame, get me out of here? ;)_

Thorin chuckled at that. She always claimed being bored at some party when she wanted to see him and not get caught. And that night it was a big chance, given that he had been at her father's bar all night long.

(1.15) **I should just take you home, little girl**

(1.16) _Or you could take me home with you instead_

Thorin was still trying to think of a polite way of declining her offer, but his phone buzzed again with an incoming picture of the girl in a suggestive pose wearing a short, tight blue dress. As soon as he saw her pale skin, her pink full lips that looked like she was constantly pouting and her deep blue eyes, he felt weak. Arwen and I do look like actual siblings, he had claimed. And damn, he was right. So damn right.

(1.20) **Where are you?**

(1.20) _Haldir's_

(1.21) **Meet me outside in 15 minutes**

His phone buzzed again as he climbed the bike, but he ignored it as he rushed out of the parking lot before regretting his decision.

Which is why he paid no attention at the pale, blonde man that had been staring at him from the window over the bar and had just sent him a text.

Maybe it was a blessing that he missed that little detail. Seeing Thranduil's disappointment as he put his phone away and watched him leave to pick up someone else could've very well have broken his heart. 


End file.
